Barnaby Goes On Google
by Inuyashagirl7692
Summary: Barnaby gets bored and checks out fan bases. Learns about Yaoi. It was just a one shot to help me get a grasp of his character. I'm not sure if it worked but it was fun to make.


One day, when Barnaby was feeling particularly bored, he decided to sit down and type his name into google. He didn't see anything too unusual. His many fan bases were buzzing with activity. That was completely normal. He typed in Wild Tiger to check out his fan bases.

_TIGERSGIRL: Barnaby's such a wimp. I can't believe he still hasn't gotten over his parents death. Didn't that happen like 20 years ago?_

_TIGERFANBOY: I know, right? And he's always stealing Tiger-san's spotlight. Tiger-san deserves a partner who will love him and appreciate him like I do. I hate it when girls ship Tiger x Barnaby. Tiger-san's mine._

_TIGERSGIRL:...You are a boy, right?_

Ignoring that last part, what was ship? Curious, Barnaby typed in Tiger x Barnaby into the search engine. A video popped up. He clicked on it and "Hey wait, is that me?" He leaned in for a closer look. "Where are my clothes? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING TO TIGER-SAN?" He couldn't click out of the video fast enough. These crazy girls were drawing pictures of him and Kotetsu _together!_ He felt sick. He erased the x between their names and checked Images. Closing his eyes, he picked a picture. When he opened the his eyes, he was looking at a strange comic. Tiger-san's speech bubble read, "Hey, Bunny-chan, what are your parents getting you for Chris-" Comic Bunny slapped him across the face. "MY PARENTS ARE DEEEEAAAAD!"

It had over 10,000 views. Barnaby slammed his laptop down with more force than necessary.

"This is what I risk my life to protect? Fans who have nothing better to do than draw me abusing Kotetsu... and... other... things." It was too horrible, too disturbing to comprehend... He couldn't wait to show Kotetsu.

_An hour later_

"So, what'd you think, Tiger-san?" He'd watched Tiger-san's face during the first fifteen seconds of the video. Before he'd shouted, "TURN IT OFF, BUNNY! TURN IT OFF!" Barnaby had shown it to him for that exact reaction, and future leverage, so he was pleased. And it showed on his face. Kotetsu turned his back on Bunny. His whole body shaking.

"I can't believe they found out about us, Bunny. About our _relationship." _Barnaby rolled his eyes. _That jerk's shaking cuz he's laughing so hard._ He stood up and wrapped his arms around Kotetsu, who stiffened in surprise.

"I know. And we've tried so hard to hide it." He spun Kotetsu around until their faces were inches apart. "I've always felt this way about you. Ever since we first met, I've wanted to prance around in skimpy outfits with you... Kooky Kotetsu." Kotetsu sputtered.

"Kooky Kotetsu?" He mock whispered.

"Shut up. It's the best I could do on short notice." Barnaby replied in the same tone.

Louder, Kotetsu continued, "Oh, you Bumbling Bunny you. I would have loved to go prancing around in skimpy outfits with you if you had only just asked... You're getting a little too close for comfort, Bunny."

"I'm the seimei. I'm supposed to be assertive."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I'm the guy on top."

"What the- I'm the guy on top!"

"You saw that video, right? Did you look like an assertive seimei?"

"...I looked like a bearded girl. In real life, I'd be on top." Barnaby kissed him and Kotetsu almost jumped out of his pants.

"WHAT THE HELL BARNABY?" Barnaby was just about to retort something, but a loud startled voice interrupted him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Kotetsu and Barnaby jumped out of each others arms. Blue Rose, Rock Bison, and Fire Emblem were standing in the doorway. Katrina was blushing furiously.

"Oh, Handsome, it seems you've been snatched away by another man." Nathan announced tearfully, a hand covered his mouth dramatically to hide his grin.

"This is not what it looks like." Barnaby insisted.

"We came over to give Barnaby some company but it looks like Kotetsu already had that covered."

Kotetsu coughed. "I think it should be made perfectly clear that Barnaby kissed _me_." Barnaby spun around, his face a brilliant shade of pink.

"What? I- You can't-"

"Don't be shy now, Bunny-chan. You're the seimei, after all. You're ASSertive."

"Maybe we should leave you two alone."

"I can't believe my first crush turned out to be gay." Katrina ran out the door, crying.

"Wait, I'm not gay! And what does your first crush have to do with me?" Barnaby collapsed onto his couch, exhausted.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
